Maka The Diclonius
by mYcRiMsOnBlOoD
Summary: Maka Albarn at the age of seven discovers her diclonius powers, but when Lord Death and Spirit find out they send her to the laboratory were all the other diclonius are. When Maka turns seventeen and manages to escape the lab, will Soul and the others turn her in when they find her wondering around Death City?


Prologue: Maka's Memory From Ten Years Ago

'Papa look what I can do!' I shouted as I twirled around in a circle, my pink dress flowing as I did so.

'Alright Maka what do you wanna show me.' Papa asked me a grin on his face.

'Okay here I go.' I concentrated; suddenly the vase on the bookcase near me and papa began to float. 'See!' I questioned papa with glittering eyes.

'M-Maka… how are you doing that?!' Papa asked fear reflecting on his face as he backed up a little bit.

'Well, I was playing in my room and…' I was cut off when he began to scream.

'Get on with it! Maka why can you do this!?' He yelled.

'I-I don't know there were these hands that all the sudden were there on my back… and I could do this Papa. I'm sorry…" I was shaking Papa never screamed at me, so why was he all the sudden?

'Come on.' He ordered roughly grabbing my wrist. We got in the car and started to drive to Papa's work. It was a school called the DWMA, when I'm older Papa says I'll be able to go and be a miester there. When we finally arrived in the Death Room, Lord Death was sipping tea watching his own child Kid play with his blocks making them perfectly symmetrical.

'Ah Spirit what are you doing here?' Lord Death questioned as he put down his cup.

'She's one of them!' Spirit shrieked angrily crushing my hand as he did so. 'She can pick things up, and said she has hands that suddenly came out of her back." He was shaking now.

'I see.' Lord Death's playful voice went serious. 'You know what we have to do.' He said sternly

'Why do you think I brought her here?' Papa replied.

'Azusa and Marie will you please get Maka ready to go to the… you know where.' Lord Death asked as the two Death Scythes emerged from the door.

'Fine. Marie let's do this already.' Azusa told her.

'Yeah, come on Maka let's get ready to go. Kay?' Marie asked me.

'O-okay Ms. Marie-san.' I replied taking her hand as we walked out of the Death Room.

TIME SKIP (Holding Cell/Room Like Crona's)

I stood and watched the two Death Scythes slowly dress a strait jacket and white pants. They then added a restraint that covered my whole entire torso. Then they grabbed a metal mask and put it over my head. Tears began to fall from my eyes.

'What are you doing!?' I questioned 'Please get this stuff off! Help please.' I was pleading now as I was guided to where I think was the Death Room.

'She is ready, but she doesn't seem that much of a threat.' Marie told someone.

'You know what _her _kind can do Marie! You have witnessed countless deaths because her kind were met to kill humans. _She_ is worse than a kishen! Do you realize that?" Lord Death roared.

'I'm not a monster!' I screamed. 'I'm not a monster! I'm not a monster! I am human! I'm not a monster!'

'Take her away to the laboratory. When you get there strip her and put her in cell 564, treat her as you would the others. After you drop her off, the scientist will be able to conduct their experiments on her; just like how they use the others.' Lord Death said in monotone. 'Maka Albarn from this point on does not exist. She is now only diclonius prisoner 42-M.' Lord Death finished.

'PAPA!' I cried as I felt my small body being pulled away by Azusa and Marie. "PAPA!' I said as the door on my old life closed.

AT THE LABORATORY

I felt the restrain fall of my body, next to come off where my pants, under wear, then the strait jacket. The mask remained until my body was backed up to a cold tile wall. I felt a cuff lock on to each of my wrists. The mask was removed and Marie and Azusa allowed me to shortly take in my surroundings.

It was a white tiled room, with two chains coming down from the ceiling and connecting with my wrists. That was all there was. My body started to shake violently as they took my pig tales out and put a blind fold over my green forest eyes.

I heard them walk out and the door slam. I was left there, naked and scared, to think about everything that went wrong. I was left with nothing but the tormenting memories of everything and everyone I loved who I'd never be able to see again. Like Kid-kun and his friend Black*Star or even the boy with red eyes and white hair that occasionally I would play with at the park. All of them were gone now. Then there was also the memories of how quick the people I loved and thought I could trust turned on me. How could they?

I mean, even if I was part of some species of killers doesn't mean I am one to right? I mean Black*Star's family were all demons but he isn't treated like they were. So how come I am being treated so badly if I'm not a killer like they are.

I wanna go home. I wanna go home and cuddle in my bed in my comfiest pajamas. Then in the morning go out to eat with Papa and go to the park and play with the white haired who always pulls at my ribbons boy and Kid and Black*Star! I want mama to come back home and be with me and papa again instead of being in heaven. I just want my old life back. I want everything to go back to the way it was before I found out about my powers. I just wanna go home!

Suddenly there was a sharp pain running through my head. I tried the best I could to touch my head. When I finally got my hand against my head there was… horns.


End file.
